


Sins of the Father

by Shotgunghoul



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Fatherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunghoul/pseuds/Shotgunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple one shot of a father trying to calm his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

“Da-Daddy.”

James sat up blinking rapidly. His eyes blurry with sleep as he searched the darkly lit room. At the foot of his bed a small figure stood, sniffling softly as they reached out their arms.

“Oh, come here, Sweetheart.” He said, reached over and pulling the tiny child onto his bed, pressing her into his chest before tucking her head under his chin and smoothing a hand down her back.

“Are you alright?” He spoke in a calming tone as the little one stifled a sob. 

“I- I had a b-bad dream.” She gripped tightly onto the front of his shirt as she spoke, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He encouraging his daughter to speak openly. It would better her in the future to do so.

“Bu- Butch said- said that the vault was gonna stop working one day. An-And we would all have to go out-outside and things would eat us! I d-dreamed that a monster got you a-and I couldn’t save you!” She shouted as her small frame began to shake, obviously remembering what took place in her nightmare.

James shooshed the girl lightly before pulling her in closer, rocking the both of them back and forth in a gentle motion. It was awhile before he spoke again. He wanted to allowed her a moment to work through her state, calming her with his presence as best he could.

“You realize this was just a dream, don't you, Jessie? ” He leaned her back so that her pale blue eyes could meet his.

“Yes, Sir.” She sniffed once more but stopped crying. 

“It was just really scary. I don’t want anything to EVER happen to you.” She said leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck for emphasis .

“I know, Honey but nothing like that is ever going to happen. We are safe here and always will be.”

“You promise?” Jessie almost whined.

“I promise.” He said sliding her into the crook of his arm and pulling the covers up over their bodies. He later them down gently before cuddling her close.

“Now, remind me in the morning to have a talk with Mr. Deloria’s mother.” He chuckled slightly to himself as he kissed her atop the head. 

Jessie yawned loudly in his ear before settling in and falling quickly to sleep. She was tired as was he, but James suspected he would be up for the rest of the night contemplating his daughter fears, as well as his own. After all, he more than anyone knew what it was truly like out there. Knew the very real danger that lurked in every corner. He did not wish to lie to his daughter, yet he couldn't deny he wished to spare her, as any parent would. They were safe within the walls of vault 101, yes. But their little sanctuary was not without its flaws. Troubling things were taking place from behind closed doors, he knew that. But he could only pray that they resolved themselves before anything could truly come of it.. Heaven forbid they were forced back out into the hell that was the Capital Wasteland.


End file.
